In various types of automation apparatuses, a fluid pressure driving actuator such as an air cylinder and an electrical device such as an electrical motor are often used together. In general, such an actuator and an electrical device are each individually controlled by a manifold-type solenoid valve, a relay unit, and the like. In many cases, since such a solenoid valve and a relay unit are typically separately installed at separate places, the installation place for each unit must be secured, resulting in an increase in the size of the entire automation apparatus.
In addition, if the installation places for the solenoid valve and the relay unit are separated, not only is the wiring for feeding power or an operation signal separated and complicated, but also the solenoid valve and the relay unit must be separately handled, with the result that the installation and maintenance, such as checking the operation, are extremely troublesome.